MALU
by monggu kai
Summary: Ia sudah pernah menolak dengan cara halus perasaan Chanyeol padanya. Tapi Chanyeol bilang, ia baik-baik saja karena Jongin belum dewasa tentang mengerti perasaan cinta. CHANKAI...CHANKAI...CHANKAI...


**Malu**

Pairing : CHANKAI

(Chanyeol x Kai)

RATED : T

**WARNING!**

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd .

Alur datar, Yaoi, typo, garing dan membosankan

**ENJOY**

Jongin bersumpah tak bermaksud memberikan respon apa-apa.

Tapi entah kenapa semua perbuatan Jongin itu terlihat sinkron sekali dengan rasa cinta milik Chanyeol padanya.

Chanyeol sudah pernah mengaku cinta padanya dan orang lain sudah banyak yang tahu akan fakta cinta Chanyeol itu.

Tapi Jongin hanya menanggapinya sebagai candaan belaka. Ia membiarkan asumsi fans-idol itu berkembang tak tentu arah.

Ia cuek saja saat banyak orang bertanya bagaimana perasaan nya terhadap hyungnya itu.

Ia sayang pada Chanyeol…sangat sayang malah.

Hyungnya itu sudah ia anggap seperti saudaranya sendiri.

Sejak masa trainee enam tahun lalu ia sudah mengenal pria itu. Ia sudah hapal sifat dan kebiasaan hyungnya, jadi mengapa mesti di tanya lagi perasaannya.

Sudah jelas rasa sayang itu ada, tapi tidak dengan rasa cinta menggila yang dianggap banyak orang sedang ia rasa.

Ia sudah pernah menolak dengan cara halus perasaan Chanyeol padanya.

Tapi Chanyeol bilang, ia baik-baik saja karena Jongin belum dewasa tentang mengerti perasaan cinta.

Ia rela menunggu Jongin dewasa dan menunggu Jongin membalas cintanya.

"Jangan terlalu terbebani dengan pengakuan hyung…."

Itu katanya.

Jongin hanya setuju saja saat pria itu berkata seperti itu untuk menenangkannya.

Ia sangat paham Chanyeol itu berusaha pengertian padanya.

Tapi dalam lubuk hati terdalamnya, ia ragu…

Ia ragu akan kuat menahan rasa apabila Chanyeol terus bersikap manis padanya.

_CHANKAI_

Masalahnya sekarang adalah ia punya sifat sangat pemalu.

Sudah jadi idol terkenal seperti sekarang ini pun, sifat nya yang satu itu sulit dihilangkan.

Tidak hanya di depan kamera, saat bersama teman-temannya pun ia kadang masih sedikit pemalu.

Akhir-akhir ini ia sering malu karena ejekan teman-teman satu grupnya, minus Chanyeol tentunya.

Karena Chanyeol lah biang masalah mengapa ia diejek.

Padahal ia sudah berusaha menepikan perasaan suka-cinta Chanyeol padanya. Tapi jika terus diejek dan dibuat malu seperti belakang ini, ia jadi frustasi sendiri.

Saat Chanyeol terus menerus memberinya pujian di interview EXO, teman-temannya langsung memicing curiga dan membuat wajahnya tertawa untuk memberi tanggapan atas sikap hyungnya.

Ia senang karena Chanyeol menghibur dan memujinya. Tapi respon orang lain mengharapkan berbeda.

Teman-temannya ingin Jongin jujur dengan perasaannya dan menyambut cinta Chanyeol.

Bukankah itu memalukan sekali…..?

.

.

.

.

.

Ia pergi berkunjung ke restoran keluarga Chanyeol berdua dengan hyungnya itu pada suatu malam, dan Chanyeol bilang padanya ia bahagia karena bisa makan malam berdua dengan dirinya.

Jongin sebenarnya malu sekali waktu itu karena Chanyeol bilang ia akan memperlakukan Jongin sebagai tamu special disana.

Ia berusaha tersenyum saja karena tidak ingin Chanyeol menangkap rasa canggungnya.

Ia berusaha sangat keras tak canggung atau malu di depan Chanyeol selama ini.

Apa jadinya jika Chanyeol tahu Jongin suka atas pujiannya?

Ia tidak tahu apakah hyungnya itu tahu kalau ia selalu malu dengan tingkah specialnya atau tidak.

Jongin merasa ia pintar menyembunyikan perasaan.

Chanyeol juga tahu batasan menggoda Jongin.

Ia tak terlalu agresif mendekati Jongin dan membuat adiknya itu tak nyaman.

Sekali lagi, Jongin masih terlalu polos dan manis dalam pikiran Chanyeol.

_CHANKAI_

Jongin tidak pernah menganggap dirinya imut dan cute seperti Sehun.

Walaupun ia tahu benar Sehun pun tidak suka dibilang cute, tapi mau tak mau ia harus sering menampilkan aegyo untuk memantapkan citra magnae dalam grupnya.

Dan peran aegyo jelas bukan tanggung jawab Jongin di atas panggung.

Peran cool dan sexy lah yang selalu di bebankan padanya oleh perusahaan.

Tak butuh waktu lama juga untuk fans menyadari jika Kai berhasil membangun citra tersebut dengan sukses.

Karena image nya sudah terlalu kuat sebagai si seksi selama lebih 2 tahun debut grupnya.

Walaupun ia lebih muda dari Tao sekalipun, ia hampir tak pernah di puji imut oleh teman-teman grupnya.

Mungkin ia pernah di puji imut, tapi kadarnya tenggelam oleh panggilan si seksi Kai tiap harinya.

Chanyeol lah yang selalu mengatakan ia cute. Ia selalu memuji Jongin adalah pria yang cute dalam banyak kesempatan.

Ia hanya bisa tertawa tiap Chanyeol mengatakan itu.

Memangnya ia bisa berbuat apa lagi?

Jujur saja ia juga merasa tidak cute sama sekali. Ia memanggap tiga puppy nya di rumah ibunya bahkan jauh lebih imut darinya.

Tapi entah kenapa sangat senang dalam hatinya tiap kali Chanyeol mengatakan ia imut dan manis.

Ada ledakan-ledakan menyenangkan dihatinya tiap kali ia mendengarnya langsung dari bibir Chanyeol.

Ia pernah marah pada Chanyeol karena Chanyeol bilang tiga puppy nya tidak imut.

Tapi ia langsung tertawa malu saat hyung nya itu bilang dirinya lebih imut saat tersenyum dibanding anak-anak anjing yang selalu dimanjakannya itu.

Saat itu ia langsung mengiyakan saja tawaran Chanyeol untuk jadi appa kedua anak-anak anjingnya yang lucu.

Chanyeol itu tipe penyayang hewan, jadi punya hobi yang sama itu menyenangkan.

Ia selalu antusias jika Chanyeol mau mendengarkan ceritanya tentang kenakalan anak-anak puppy nya sebelum mereka pergi tidur.

Makin hari Chanyeol makin mendekati tipenya.

_CHANKAI_

Chanyeol bilang ia payah menghapal gerakan _dance._

Dan ia selalu kagum melihat tubuh Jongin yang sangat lentur saat menari.

Ia selalu _excited_ pergi ke ruang _dance _hanya untuk melihat Jongin menari dan bukan melatih dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol selalu setia menunggu Jongin dan Sehun berlatih keras di gedung SM jika ia tak memiliki jadwal.

Ia senang saja bisa menemani Jongin.

Ia lebih senang lagi jika Jongin bertanya padanya dan minta diajarkan sesuatu yang menarik hatinya.

Jongin itu malu untuk banyak bicara dengan orang asing dan didepan kamera, dan dengan sabar Chanyeol menunjukkan pada Jongin bagaimana seharusnya seorang entertainner berbicara dengan nyaman.

Chanyeol itu jago _beat box_ dan terlihat keren dimata Jongin.

Saat Jongin tertarik untuk belajar _beat box_, dengan senang hati ia mengajarkan pada adiknya itu.

Belajar dan bekerja bersama Jongin selalu menyenangkan di lakukan Chanyeol.

Ia tak tahu apa yang dirasakannya sama atau tidak dengan yang dirasakan Jongin.

Ia tak mau memaksa Jongin mengakui perasaannya.

Ia akan menunggu waktu yang tepat saja.

_CHANKAI_

Setiap hal yang dilakukan Jongin selalu mendapat komentar dan opini berlebihan di mata Chanyeol.

Jongin itu tidak bisa memasak. Siapa pun tahu itu.

Jadi pada saat Jongin iseng-iseng belajar memasak di dorm karena tidak ada kerjaan, Chanyeol lah orang yang paling semangat membelikan bahan-bahan makanan kebutuhan Jongin.

Saat beberapa jenis masakan yang di masak Jongin sudah matang.

Semua member berkumpul melihat masakannya.

Suho, Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menatap ngeri masakan yang di masak Jongin.

Sup nya terlihat bewarna aneh yang seharusnya bewarna bening, ikan goreng nya saja hitam melebihi hitamnya Jongin.

Mana mungkin mereka rela merusak pencernaan mereka dengan masakan yang mungkin beracun dan bercita rasa kacau?

"Suho hyung….belikan kami makanan sekarang"

Ucapan Baekhyun jelas mengisyaratkan bahwa masakan Jongin tak layak untuk mereka makan.

Jongin juga sadar makanannya gagal total.

Ia bersiap untuk membuang sampah makanan itu sebelum Chanyeol menghentikan niatnya.

"Jongin…jangan di buang"

"Ini harus di buang hyung….kau lihat kan ini semua terlihat seperti racun"

"Tidak…hyung yang akan makan semuanya"

Jongin terdiam mendengar niat mulia Chanyeol.

"Nanti kau akan sakit hyung. Aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab jika kau mati makan masakan ku ya…"

"Iya…..tenang saja"

Chanyeol menyendokkan sup itu kedalam mulutnya, kemudian memakan nasi dan juga ikan gosong itu dengan lahap.

Jongin saja was-was melihatnya.

"Hyung, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Aku baik-baik saja masakan ku ditolak"

"Ini terasa enak di lidah ku. Ini pertama kalinya kau masak Jongin ah, dan hyung ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mencicipi rasa masakan mu. Ini terlalu berharga untuk di buang ke tong sampah"

"…"

Lengkungan bibir Jongin tak sanggup ia tahan lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti saat ini saja.

Jongin baru pulang dari rumah kakaknya di Gwangju, dan membawa sedikit hadiah untuk hyungnya dan Sehun di dorm.

Ia membawa topi, dasi, dan aksesoris lainnya untuk diberikan pada teman-temannya.

Ia memberikan dasi bewarna biru muda kepada Chanyeol sebagai hadiah.

Dan tak menunggu lama untuk Chanyeol tersenyum menggoda kearahnya.

"Kau manis sekali Jongin ah….."

Ia hanya bingung dan sedikit tersenyum canggung di depan sang happy virus itu.

"Kenapa hyung? kau suka dengan dasinya?"

"Tentu saja suka. Apapun yang kau beri…..hyung pasti suka"

"Oh…syukurlah. Aku kira kau tak akan suka. Awalnya aku akan memberikan dasi itu pada Suho hyung sih…tapi aku berubah pikiran"

Chanyeol nampak kaget karena ia bukan opsi utama.

"Jangan pernah memberikan dasi pada orang lain lagi Jongin ah…."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan memaklumi adiknya yang masih polos itu. Sepertinya menggoda Jongin kali ini tidak ada salahnya.

"Karena memberi dasi itu artinya meminta seseorang itu jadi milik mu seutuhnya"

"Yang benar?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai kepastian pertanyaan Jongin.

Respon paling bagus untuk Jongin menghindari sikap malunya adalah berpura-pura sok cool saja di depan Chanyeol dan mengatakan "Oh…begitu ya hyung. Terima kasih sudah memberikan informasi seperti itu"

Ia langsung pergi dari kamar meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum memegang dasi biru pemberiannya.

Jongin menutup pintu kamar mereka dan terdiam di depan pintu dengan wajah memerah.

Benar sekali…

Padahal ia tak sengaja.

Jongin mana tahu kalau artinya seperti itu?

Semua perbuatan nya malah sangat sinkron sekali untuk membalas cinta milik Chanyeol.

Kenapa bisa seperti ini?

Mungkinkah ia sudah tak bisa lagi menutupi perasaannya?

Hyungnya pasti sudah tahu kalau ia sudah mulai menyukainya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin ah…..jangan bersembunyi karena malu didepan pintu seperti itu. Ayo masuk lagi ke kamar, hyung punya film romantis untuk kita tonton malam ini "

Tuh kan….

Chanyeol tidak pernah gagal membuat Jongin malu.

_FIN_


End file.
